


A History of Birds

by thegirl_gcat



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alexander Pierce - Freeform, Angst, Birds, Bucky Barnes Feels, M/M, POV Steve Rogers, Steve Angst, Steve Rogers Feels, This is a translation
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:54:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3277499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirl_gcat/pseuds/thegirl_gcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Trông anh giống người đó lắm,” Bucky nói. Không chút gợi mở, không gì hết. Cậu cứ cất tiếng vậy thôi, như thể lúc nào cậu cũng làm thế.<br/>“Sao cơ?” Steve hỏi lại. Anh không nghe ra vì quá nhập tâm vào việc Bucky cất tiếng mà quên đi ý nghĩa của ngôn từ.<br/>“Anh trông rất giống người đó. Pierce ấy.” Giọng cậu thật nhỏ, vủn vụn vì đã lâu không dùng đến. “Đây là lý do họ chọn anh phải không?”<br/>Trái tim của Steve rớt thịch xuống tựa một chiếc thang máy đứt cáp. “Buck, là tớ đây mà.”<br/>Viền môi cứng đờ của Bucky dãn ra một chút. “Dĩ nhiên rồi,” cậu đáp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A History of Birds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OddityBoddity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddityBoddity/gifts).
  * A translation of [A History of Birds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2135823) by [OddityBoddity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddityBoddity/pseuds/OddityBoddity). 



> Thank you OddityBoddity for your permission. Your fic is really beautiful :D

Đôi khi Steve bắt gặp ánh mắt của Bucky chăm chú dõi theo mình. Thường thường anh sẽ giả bộ như không thấy gì cả. Nhưng vào sáng hôm nay, khi anh ngước lên và bắt gặp ánh nhìn ấy từ cậu, Bucky đã không lảng tránh.

“Trông anh giống người đó lắm,” Bucky nói. Không chút gợi mở, không gì hết. Cậu cứ cất tiếng vậy thôi, như thể lúc nào cậu cũng làm thế.

“Sao cơ?” Steve hỏi lại. Anh không nghe ra vì quá nhập tâm vào việc Bucky cất tiếng mà quên đi ý nghĩa của ngôn từ.

“Anh trông rất giống người đó. Pierce ấy.” Giọng cậu thật nhỏ, vủn vụn vì đã lâu không dùng đến. “Đây là lý do họ chọn anh phải không?”

 

Trái tim của Steve rớt thịch xuống tựa một chiếc thang máy đứt cáp. “Buck, là tớ đây mà.”

Viền môi cứng đờ của Bucky dãn ra một chút. “Dĩ nhiên rồi,” cậu đáp.

Steve chằm chặp nhìn Bucky ăn nốt bữa sáng của cậu, tự động nhồi cháo yến mạch vào miệng và nuốt xuống. Xong xuôi, cậu đặt hai tay lên đùi và nhìn thẳng về phía trước, chờ lệnh.

*

Steve dò tìm những điều chỉ anh mới hay. Anh thuật lại câu chuyện đời họ như thể đang nguyện cầu. Có lẽ anh đang cầu nguyện thật. Không phải lần đầu tiên, cũng chẳng phải lần cuối cùng trong suốt những tháng năm chỉ biết cầu khẩn của anh. Một đêm nọ, Steve đưa ra ý tưởng xem Nàng Bạch Tuyết và anh chọc cậu bằng mấy trò đùa ngớ ngẩn như thể ta không cần lo bị mấy con chim ngu ngốc thả bom vào đầu đâu ha và Bucky nhíu mày đăm đăm nhìn Steve.

“Tôi không nhớ gì cả,” cậu nói. Steve nín thở. “Tôi không nhớ tôi đã đi kể với mọi người.”

Thứ gì đó mắc nghẹn trong phổi anh, thứ gì đó đang cồn cào như muốn xé toạc lồng ngực. “Ý cậu là mấy chú chim ấy hả?” anh thì thầm.

Bucky nhìn anh. Không chằm chặp, mà cũng chẳng hẳn, cậu nhìn anh như thể Steve đang nhìn vào một bức họa. Như thể anh đang suy nghĩ xem sẽ hoàn thiện tác phẩm ấy thế nào.

“Chú chim nhỏ ấy,” Steve lặng lẽ cất tiếng. Khi anh hé môi, lời nói tuôn ra tựa như một câu niệm hay như một con chiên ngoan đạo. Như thể những từ ngữ ấy sẽ chạm tới Bucky theo cái cách mà tên của cậu đã làm. Như thể chúng sẽ quấn lấy cánh tay cậu và kéo cậu về lại nơi an toàn. Bí mật này cả hai đều giữ kín. Thứ gì đó thật nhỏ nhoi, thật tầm thường làm sao chưa kẻ nào chạm đến nó cả. “Điều mà cậu nói cậu chưa từng kể cho ai ấy. Cậu có nhớ hôm ấy đã xảy ra chuyện gì không?”

“Chúng ta đang đi bộ,” Bucky đáp. “Thì nó đập vào cái cửa sổ bên cạnh tôi.”

“Đúng rồi. Nó đập vào cửa sổ. Cậu đã chạy đến và nâng nó lên.”

“Nhỏ bé. Ấm áp,” Bucky lẩm nhẩm. “Điềm gở.”

Vẻ dìu dịu tan biến khỏi gương mặt Bucky, và dường như đôi mắt cậu đã khép lại mà cũng chẳng hẳn. Steve biết họ không thể trò chuyện được nữa. Anh bật phim lên, nhưng thực sự, cả hai đều không hề xem.

*

Steve biết được Bucky thích ăn perogi và anh tìm đến tiệm duy nhất trong thị trấn làm thủ công món ấy. Anh cũng lựa luôn cả cải bắp của họ. Anh phóng xe băng ngang thành phố và lại vòng lại, cùng một chiếc hộp xốp dẻo trong tay. Bucky nhìn món ăn như một người mới chỉ nghe tiếng mà chưa bao giờ thấy tận mắt. Và rồi cậu quay qua Steve.

“Tớ mua cho cậu này,” Steve bảo. Anh không ưa món ấy. Cũng không có ý mua phần đông lạnh trong lần đầu, do sơ ý vậy thôi. Bucky thở ra một hơi thật dài, và chậm rãi, cậu bắt đầu ăn.

Steve ngắm cậu. Thật hiếm khi được thấy Bucky làm một điều gì đó phản lại lệ thường. Cậu luôn ăn như bị lập trình, rồi rửa đĩa và bát. Luôn phải là ba phút tắm rửa vào buổi sáng. Luôn là những gợi ý của Steve. Nhưng đây, đây là vì sở thích. Cậu ăn nhau nháu, má cộm lên, kem mặn dính trên cằm.

“Này từ từ thôi nào,” Steve nói và Bucky ngước lên và ngừng nhai. “Ý tớ là, đừng có nghẹn, nhé?” Steve chữa lại. Anh ước anh đừng nói gì cả. Cảm giác bị bỏ rơi thật ngây thơ. “Nếu món đó ngon đến vậy thì tớ sẽ mua thêm cho cậu.”

Bucky nhìn anh mãi, bất động trong một lúc lâu thật lâu và Steve nghĩ anh nên nói gì đó. Anh nín thở. Rồi từ từ, tựa một cỗ máy tái khởi động, Bucky tiếp tục nhai. Cậu ăn miếng cuối cùng thật từ tốn, cắt nó với lưỡi dao, cắt đi cắt lại và chia phần kem mặn ra tựa như đang dự một bữa tiệc nhỏ.

Bucky nuốt nốt miếng cuối cùng, và vài phút sau cậu lại ngước lên. Đôi mắt mở tròn hơn một chút, vầng trán nhăn lại, khóe miệng căng lên. “Anh tốt thật đấy,” cậu bảo. “Người đó cũng vậy.”

“Ai cơ?” anh thì thào.

Đôi mắt ấy. Chúng đảo từ bên này sang bên kia, như thể cậu đang muốn gỡ ra thứ gì rối rít lắm. “Là Pierce đó,” sau cùng cậu thốt lên.

*

Steve dành nhiều hơn một chút thời gian trong phòng tắm. Phòng tắm là căn phòng duy nhất của cả căn hộ mà có đính khóa trên cửa, và dù chỉ cần không đến nửa giây Bucky đã có thể giật tung cánh cửa ra khỏi bản lề thì ít nhất nó vẫn đem lại chút riêng tư. Đêm đêm, anh bật quạt thông gió và mở vòi nước lên và cởi đồ và bước vào trong và ráng gột sạch tất thảy.

Anh đứng trong bồn tắm, dưới vòi sen, vầng trán tựa lên bức vách, và lờ đi những âm thanh thổn thức của bản thân mà dòng nước xối xả chẳng thể lấn át. Vài người rất giỏi chuyện này, nhưng Steve thì chẳng bao giờ nhích qua được lằn ranh của giọt nước mắt trong thinh lặng.

*

“Chú chim ấy,” Steve cất tiếng, bởi lẽ họ đã không trò chuyện gì trong hai ngày rồi, và điều đó khiến anh mệt mỏi. “Cậu còn nhớ chú chim ấy không? Cái đêm mình cùng đi xem Nàng Bạch Tuyết đó?”

Bucky gật đầu.

“Cậu đã nâng nó lên. Nhớ chứ?”

“Ừ.”

Anh ước gì ký ức ấy hạnh phúc hơn. Vui vẻ hơn. Chứ không u ám và ngu xuẩn. Nhưng anh chỉ có vậy mà thôi. “Cuối cùng chúng ta vẫn đến rạp chiếu bóng.”

Đôi mắt Bucky đảo đi, như thể cậu đang cố đào bới điều gì, kiếm tìm chút kỉ niệm cũng nên.

“Steve đã ngồi bên trái tôi.”

“Đúng rồi, tớ đã ngồi bên trái cậu.”

“Rồi dựa vào tôi.”

Anh mỉm cười. “Chính xác.”

Bucky nhìn anh. Steve nhún vai.

“Cái lò xo trên ghế tớ cứ chọt vào mông tớ mãi. Và…” Anh nhún vai lần nữa. “Và cậu đã khóc nức nở vì con chim ngớ ngẩn đó suốt cả bộ phim.”

Đầu Bucky ngẩng lên một chút. Trán cậu xô lại. Steve mỉm cười với cậu. “Tớ biết cậu tưởng tớ không để ý, nhưng có đấy,” anh dịu dàng bảo.

Cả hai đang ở ngoài trời, và dòng khí man mát khẽ luồn qua lớp vải áo quần họ và thổi tung mái tóc. Bucky nhìn Steve và rồi nhìn qua bên phải, ánh mắt cậu gắn chặt vào đâu đó giữa khoảng không xa vời. “Lúc tớ nhặt nó lên thì nó đã chết mất rồi,” cậu đáp.

*

Steve tắm thật lâu, và cần một chút thời gian trước khi anh có thể trở lại bình thường, gạt đi mũi nhãi và nước mắt trên khuôn mặt rồi vùi mình vào chiếc khăn bông trắng treo trên móc. Dòng nước nóng quá nó khiến anh chếnh choáng, anh vặn nó về nấc lạnh, và rồi tắt vòi đi, bước ra tấm thảm chùi chân. Anh ré lên ăng ẳng như một chú chó. Bucky đang ở đây, đứng bên cửa tựa một vệ sĩ, chân bắt chéo, tay duỗi thẳng.

“Lạy Chúa,” Steve lẩm bẩm. Một phần nhỏ trong anh cảm thấy xấu hổ vì bị bắt gặp khóc thầm trong phòng tắm, nhưng phần lớn hơn thì lại giận dữ vì Bucky đáng ra phải hiểu nhưng cậu sẽ không hiểu đâu. Và phần lớn nhất trong anh chỉ muốn trèo lại vào bồn tắm, mở vòi sen lên và trở về đúng vị trí cũ nơi anh vừa rời đi. “Cậu làm gì ở đây vậy, Buck?”

“Anh bị ốm,” Bucky nói. Có gì đó hơi ngường ngượng và vô định trong giọng nói của cậu mà trước đây Steve chưa từng nghe qua bao giờ.

Steve thở dài. “Giờ tớ ổn rồi,” anh đáp. Dối trá.

“Cậu ấy cũng từng bị ốm đấy. Y chang tiếng sụt sịt đó. Phải đây là lý do họ chọn anh không?”

Anh định nói nhưng bỗng chốc cổ họng thít nghẹn cả lại và lồng ngực anh sẽ nuốt trọn anh vào trong và chẳng đời nào anh trồi mặt ra nữa. Anh bắt đầu nói nhưng rồi chỉ có những thanh âm sùi sụt thoát ra. Vậy nên anh ngậm miệng lại và lắc đầu quầy quậy và chẳng nói gì nữa.

“Tôi gọi anh là Pierce được không?”

“Không,” Steve thì thào.

Bucky khó nhọc mím môi. “Tôi sẽ không gọi anh khác đi đâu,” cậu nhỏ nhẹ đáp. Cậu hếch cằm lên và có lẽ kể từ khi cậu quay lại, đây là lần đầu tiên Steve thấy điều gì như là bất cần ở Bucky.

“Được rồi,” anh thì thào. Anh thấy chút bối rối thoảng qua. “Cậu… muốn gọi tớ là gì cũng được. Nhưng không phải Pierce. Gì cũng được. Tên tớ là Steve và tớ thích cậu gọi thế hơn.”

“Phải đây là lý do họ chọn anh không?”

“Cậu đã chọn tớ mà, Bucky,” Steve nức nở đáp. “Cậu là người đã chọn tớ mà.”

Khuôn miệng và quai hàm lại dịu đi, như thể Bucky đang gìn giữ một bí mật thầm kín mà không chia sẻ với Steve. “Dĩ nhiên rồi,” cậu nói và Steve ghét điều này lắm lắm. Nó vặn xoắn trong khuôn ngực anh, nhưng nó siết rít lại đến nỗi anh phải trầy trật chui lủi sau những khúc xương sườn và sự tiếc thương đã không còn nữa, nó đau kinh khủng, và cơn đau thì khiến anh giận dữ.

“Cậu đã chọn tớ. Cậu là người đã tới và nâng tớ dậy sau khi bọn con trai MacInnes đánh tớ hộc máu. Cậu là người đã giới thiệu bản thân. Cậu có thể cứ thế mà bỏ đi nhưng cậu đã ở lại.”

Bucky quay lại nhìn anh. Khuôn mặt vô cảm của cậu khiến cơn đau trong lồng ngực Steve nhức nhối lên gấp bội. “Cậu ấy đã lái chiếc tàu bay đâm vào băng lạnh và chết rồi,” cậu nói nhỏ. “Họ đã cho tôi đọc bài báo.” Trong một khoảnh khắc Steve nghĩ anh nên nói gì đó nhưng chẳng còn gì sót lại trong anh để lên tiếng cả. Và rồi Bucky mỉm cười một chút. “Nhưng anh cũng rất gần,” cậu tiếp. “Tôi hiểu vì sao họ chọn anh rồi.”

*

Tiếng sấm rền đùng đục đánh thức anh khỏi cơn ác mộng đầy xác chết lẫn súng đạn, và khi anh thức dậy, ánh sáng trong phòng sao là lạ. Khối hình những chiếc bóng trong đêm ngả nghiêng vì vệt chớp. Anh trở mình và nhận ra không phải chỉ vì chớp mà những cái bóng trở nên bất thường. Anh ngồi lên, tấm chăn nhẫy mồ hôi dính dớp vào anh.

“Buck?” anh hỏi chiếc bóng. Anh không hỏi vì nghi ngờ, anh hỏi để Bucky biết rằng anh đã tỉnh. Và rằng anh có thấy cậu. Rằng dù điều gì khiến cậu vào đây ngồi yên lặng trong góc phòng và quan sát anh, thì cậu có thể nói cho Steve được rồi.

“Tôi yêu cậu ấy. Tôi nhớ mình đã bảo họ như thế.”

Trong bóng tối, Bucky dịch chuyển một tẹo, đu đưa tựa một nhành cây nhỏ giữa cơn bão.

“Sau đó thì, họ đưa Pierce đến chỗ tôi.”

Steve ước gì chuyện này là một cơn ác mộng. Rằng cơn đau nhức trong lồng ngực anh hóa thành đám xương vụn vỡ. Rằng thứ vô dụng trong khuôn ngực này hóa thành cơn hen. Anh muốn tất cả chấm dứt, như chưa từng có điểm khởi đầu.

“Nhưng bây giờ thì Pierce già quá rồi, nhỉ? Nên tôi phải có một chủ nhân mới.”

“Pierce đã chết rồi.”

Một âm thanh nho nhỏ thoát ra từ Bucky, rồi một âm thanh nữa vang lên, như thể mọi tiếng động đang cào xé cậu để trườn ra ngoài. Cậu vẫn đứng vững, nghiêm trang như một chiến binh trên tượng đài. Và cậu bật khóc.

“Bucky, cậu phải trở lại giường đi thôi” Steve thì thầm. Giọng anh rỗng không. Chẳng ngạc nhiên. Anh cũng cảm thấy trống trải y hệt. “Nghe tớ này, cậu phải…” anh ngừng lại. Anh dựng mình đứng trên đôi chân và băng ngang phòng đến chỗ Bucky, run rẩy với cơn nức nở bị kìm nén.

“Làm ơn dừng lại đi,” Bucky thì thào, và bước chân Steve chựng lại giữa chừng. “Tôi sẽ làm tất cả những gì anh bảo. Anh biết tôi sẽ làm mọi thứ anh bảo mà. Làm ơn đi.”

“Dừng cái gì chứ?”

Bucky mở miệng nhưng không có lời nào được thốt ra. Như thể cổ họng bị nghẹn ứ.

“Ổn thôi mà, Buck.” Chẳng ổn gì cả, nhưng giờ Steve nói dối giỏi hơn rồi. “Cứ từ từ thôi.”

“Làm ơn đừng…cướp người ta đi khỏi tôi nữa.”

Steve cố nói gì đó, nhưng chẳng còn lời nào nữa. “Nghe tớ này,” cuối cùng anh bảo. “Tớ sẽ ở lại với cậu. Tớ sẽ ở lại mà.”

“Dĩ nhiên rồi,” Bucky đáp, lời nói vụn ra trong cơn nấc. “Ừ. Dĩ nhiên rồi.”

*

Sáng hôm sau, anh tỉnh giấc trong nỗi băn khoăn, và một chữ Bucky hiện ra, xô vào bề mặt của tâm tưởng và chẳng còn cơ may nào để quay lại với giấc ngủ nữa. Anh thở dài và trượt ra khỏi giường, mặc lại bộ đồ của ngày hôm qua, lết bước ra phòng khách.

Anh nghe một tiếng bốp mạnh và anh bắt đầu ngước lên. Bucky đang đứng ngoài ban công, rướn người xuống phía dưới và trong tích tắc Steve đã nghĩ âm thanh mà anh nghe thấy là âm thanh rơi rớt của Bucky xuống ngàn dặm xa kia và một khoảnh khắc thoảng qua anh hoảng loạn tự hỏi mình đang ở nơi đâu, anh đã đến và đi khỏi một nơi đáng ra phải là vành đai bảo vệ của Tháp Stark trong bao lâu rồi. Nhưng rồi thật chậm rãi, Bucky đứng thẳng dậy, như một nhành non vươn tới ánh dương. Đôi tay cậu đang chụm trước ngực. Một nhúm lông xanh xám nhỏ tí hin cậu ôm trong tay, và Steve nhìn thấy dấu vết va đập của chú chim trên cửa sổ, làn cánh sải rộng.

Mái tóc Bucky che xòa gương mặt cậu, nhưng Steve có thể thấy những múi cơ căng cứng giữa bờ vai và sống lưng, sự cẩn trọng đẹp đẽ trong đôi bàn tay khép hờ. Chú chim nhỏ run rẩy, đầu ngọ nguậy. Nó nhảy lò cò trên những ngón tay bằng kim loại của Bucky và rồi vụt bay mất.

Bucky đứng như trời trồng trong một lúc lâu, dõi theo đường bay của chú chim khi nó đã mất dạng. Steve quay trở lại phòng và cầm điện thoại lên xoay xoay trong tay nhưng anh không gọi cho ai cả.

Cả hai không nói gì. Ngày hôm ấy trôi qua trong yên lặng.

*

Khi anh ra khỏi phòng vào sáng hôm sau, Bucky đã đứng đó ở phòng khách, như thể cậu đang chờ đợi Steve, nhưng ánh mắt cậu lại hướng ra ngoài cửa sổ. Hoặc là hướng vào cửa sổ. Đôi mắt không ngủ vằn đỏ-thâm-đen, và có vẻ như chúng cứ gắn chặt vào một chỗ như vậy mãi. Đầu cậu quay về phía Steve, nhưng đôi mắt thì không. Steve cũng nhìn qua và nhận ra Bucky đang quan sát vệt va đập của chú chim trên ô cửa sổ.

“Có một con chim nhỏ,” Bucky lên tiếng. “Mới hôm qua thôi.”

“Ừa. Tớ có nghe thấy tiếng đập.” Anh cau mày. “Có phải là…cái vết trên cửa sổ khiến cậu phiền không?”

Bucky lắc đầu. “Tớ đã nhặt nó lên,” cậu đáp. Cuối cùng cậu cũng nhìn thẳng vào mắt Steve, dò tìm như cái cách cậu hay làm, như thể cậu có thể chia đôi xẻ nửa Steve và rồi hàn gắn lại anh từ khoảng cách rất xa. Vầng trán cậu xô vào một tẹo. “Nó vẫn còn sống đấy.”

“Tớ biết,” Steve đáp lại, dường như đã ngộ ra điều gì dù anh cũng không chắc là như thế nào, và chuyện này thật mong manh làm sao. “Tớ thấy mà. Nó vỗ cánh bay đi phải không?”

“Đáng ra cổ nó phải gãy rồi mới đúng.”

“Có lẽ cổ nó phải gãy thật,” Steve đồng tình. “Nó bị va vào khá mạnh đấy.” Anh nhớ tới tiếng bốp.

“Tớ cứ ngỡ nó đã chết rồi. Tốt thật…” Bucky ngập ngừng. Cậu liếm môi. “Đôi khi sai lầm cũng tốt,” cuối cùng cậu nói. Cậu nhìn Steve và Steve có thể thấy yết hầu cậu cộm lên.

“Ừa,” Steve đáp. Giọng anh nhẹ tới độ chính anh cũng không nghe thấy rõ.

Hiện giờ họ đang rất cận kề, gần như sắp chạm. Steve tự hỏi, chỉ nửa giây thôi, nhỡ đâu anh sẽ phải hối hận, nhưng rồi anh gạt suy nghĩ ấy đi và đặt tay lên vai Bucky và Bucky dựa vào Steve một chút, đầu hơi nghiêng để có thể nhìn anh qua khóe mắt.

“Cậu chẳng bao giờ cho họ đủ lòng tin,” Steve nói với cậu như thể đó là một bí mật, như thể việc Bucky thấu hiểu nguyên tắc sơ đẳng này về loài chim là rất đỗi quan trọng. “Trông chúng có vẻ mong manh vì sự bé nhỏ, nhưng thực ra, chúng cũng mạnh mẽ lắm đấy.”

Khóe môi Bucky khe khẽ cong lên. Nụ cười tí hin, sự lan tỏa vô âm, nhưng Steve hiểu ý nghĩa của điều này. Bucky nhướn mình lên, để trán cậu tựa vào trán Steve.

“Dĩ nhiên rồi, Steve,” cậu thầm thì. “Dĩ nhiên là chúng rất mạnh mẽ rồi.”

*


End file.
